A mothers Touch
by the angel ninja
Summary: there's things in life that makes you doubt if your mother really love you, but how about when you saw her smile but, behind that smile, was someone who wanted to kill you. From The Angel Ninja who brought you wars is BACK! UchixHaru


* * *

* * *

* * *

**T.OU._CH_**

"Sasuke! there he is!" came a high pitch screan from afar. It wasn't the usual fangirl...or well...never mind.

He continue to lie under the tree, with his eyes merely closed, remembering on how a few moments ago he was the only one there, and he grumbled to himself as he felt the presence grow closer.

"Sasuke wake up!" Sakura continues to yell as she violently and carelessly shook him, Sasuke quickly replied, "I'm already up, it's not like I'm dead". He gazed up at the sky which was his daily routine after a nap.

"Mother come here, I want you to meet the boy i was talking about" she repeated, while dragging along one of the most powerful beings, one with the most decieving voices, and dangerous minds, ones of which we call... **_mothers_** .

With one glance, it was enough to give any wise person, a gasp, such as herself, that kind of gasp, more of a choke you have, when all the things that you've done for your child, has all gone to waste, like when you've found out your child isn't a straight as you thought they were, or they've became a rebel to the world. Well, maybe not as bad.

"He looks sickly" she gawked. He gave her a decivious but most beautiful smile, which it what is so bad about it. "I'm perfectly healthy, arigatou hahaoya", she replied with a sigh followed by a small smile, "I didn't mean physically... nor mentally".

Totally confused, Sakura decided to end the non-worded conversation, because obviously he knew what she was talking about. "So mom, ehh, what do you think?" daringly Sakura interrupted.

Her mother just shrugged and smile again, "Despite all the dark clothing, and his rumbling stomach, which it looks like someone didn't eat lunch (: he's pretty cute, he should come over for dinner."

Stubbornly he shook his head, but his stomach told him otherwise. He was caught between two hard choices, he was in rage, and just as he opened his eyes to give her a nice glare for knowing his weakness, and finish his refusal, which was his first mistake; When he looked into her eyes, it seems as if all hell broke loose. As he realized that he no longer had a choice.

He shivered at just the memory of those eyes, she had more powerful eyes than anyone he had ever seen, including his own brother, but he'd be lying wiith his life, if he said that they held darkness, those eyes were built up of light and experience, and of course of power, _the kind of power that would make you never forget to drink your milk_ Sasuke joked with himself, or better example the kind of power that has him walking beside the oh-so-excited Sakura, and her decisive mother.

Sasuke also couldn't help but to notice, how different Sakura seemed standing next to her mother. She seemed alot more relaxed and care-free than she does when they are on missions or when she is getting picked on at school, by the other jealous fangirls, who are always mad because somehow, she was the only one Sasuke would atleast talk to alittle and let her be around him.

Which brought him to start wondering why, or how it started, well, they have known eachother since thestart of school, but even out of all the time, he was always mean to her, but he always chuckled at her personality though, she was the most hated girl, but even with the weight of the world pushing her down, she still stood back up and smiled, and dared to still come near him, even if it was him saying cruel things, she didn't cry, or get mad. He envied her for that, he always let things get to him, all because of his damn brother, just at the thought of those sharingan eyes staring down at him with disgust, it feels as if someone was writing "revenge' on his lips all the time, yet, 'never going to be strong enough' on his back, and all Sasuke can for now is ball up his fist, and build strength off of hatred.

"Sasuke, are you alright, what's wrong?" she once again shook his arm, but in a more gentle, fragile, sort of way. Sasuke worked up from his daydream, or daymare if that's what you would call it. "I'm fine.Just leave me be alre-" he was cut off by by a soft smack on the face, "Can't you see that she's worried about you? don't talk to a young lady like that, it'll worry her more, and the last thing i want to do is sit beside her hospital bed because she fainted from stress, so don't make me regret letting her go out with you" she finished by picking up the remainder grocery bags and hauling them into the house, leaving him outside, with his hand on his face, where it was slapped.

Of course he has been hit harder before, but this had more of an effect, although it didn't hurt at all. He actually like the feel, the 'touch' to be exact, the one he has longed for. _A mothers touch._

"Well, don't just stand there, come in here, no use in trying to eat outside" came the familiar voice of Sakura's mother standing in the doorway, with her -younger version- you could say, stand next to her with a smile.

Well, it did work, because Sasuke was soon seated on the couch, watching a 30seconds to mars video. "Dinner is almost ready!" came the vibrations that entered his ears in the most soothing kind of way, which connected him to the wonderful delicous smelling world that waited for him on the other side of the door, waiting for him to come in and eat.

"I love this song- what if i wanted to fight, beg for the rest of my life,what would you do? what are you waiting for? I'm not running from you--" Sasuke chuckled, "I didn't think you would like this kind of lyrics. "Well, time to open your eyes baka" sakura laughed as she play punched him, which didn't last long when he started to look alittle more serious again.

"Turn the channel" he said totally serious, "Those lyrics-" Sakura sighed and turned the channel as if it was a really serious situation. "Oohh, i love this channel also, it has wonderful j-pop and anime, this song is good --Hontou ni tasisetsu na mono igai subete sutete, shimaetara ii no ni ne, genjitsu wa tada zankoku de,sonna toki itsu datte, me o tojireba, waratteru kimi ga iru" ((english translation- it would be nice if we could put away and throw out, everything except for what really mattered but, reality is just cruel, in such times, i see you laughing whenever i close my eyes-)).

"Nice song isn't it? it's by Ayumi Hamasaki, she make really good music" he shrugged, "It's ok i guess" Sakura pushed him, "You have bad taste".

"You putting all of this bullcrap in my ears, where do i get it from?" Sasuke snorted with his finger on her forehead with a i-beat-you look, which was the perfect timing for her mom to come in. "Hmph, you two get along real well, it's about time for me to go over the sex discussion with you two, or have you done it already?" by the end of the sentence Sakura was standing up yelling at her mother for the wrongest thing she could've said.

The whole argument was going nowhere when the sound of a cellphone interrupted the silence. It was Sasuke's..-

"Yo-ahh-hai-okay, what--? whatever- bye bye(click)" he hung up the phone with a displeased look, "Well, i'd love to stay, but i have somewhere to go, bye" and then with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"I wonder if he was embarrassed? grrr mom!!! we don't go out with eachother" shrieked Sakura, her mother just replied with serving her a plate of dinner, with a smile, "That's not with my mother senses are telling me".

Sakura pouted and took her food upstairs into her room to eat. "I have to say, it was really cool having him over!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO EXCITED!!!!" ... and Sakura continued to release her happiness in anoying high-pitched ways, and conversating as if there was someone else there to tell.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

"What is it that you want?" Sasuke's voice echoed in the darkness of the room. "So you came- heheh. I have some information you might want to know" Sasuke loathed that familair voice, the one that won't leave him alone, the one that one that has all the hidden answers.. "Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!!!!!!" he performed, coughing up a powerful ball of fire, enough to ruin your house if you have flammable carpet. Or to light a couple of candles, which is the only effect that his jutsu had on anything at the moment.

"Fiesty as ever Sasuke" there went that voice again, the sound just sends shivers up your spine, the sound of hatred, yet lust. "Show yourself Orichimaru!" Sasuke yelled as he looked around in circles wondering where he would be hiding in that poorly-lit room.

"You seemed to enjoy that gentle feel, Sasuke, I know where your mother is, she's not dead..." Sasuke wanted to cover his ears, but he was caught now, caught and tangled up in curiosity. He wanted to speak but nothing came out, and just then, everytime he heard those tempting words, Sasuke's body felt more sluggish. "Sasuke, your mother...hated you". Just as expected, Sasuke finally spoke, but he spoke with hatred, "shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**_An Authors Feel_**

* * *

_Thankyou everyone for reading this, it's been so long since I've written a story, I'm not sure if this one is THAT good, since i've either lost my muse or gotten better.With this story, i don't mean any offense to people whom their mom has past, or if there is bad blood between you two, I'm just writing my story off as far as what i know, Cause just for a little insight on me, for a while, I hated my mother, for 3 years now, and for someone who is still young, it's a really bad thing to know so much, and to build a tower off of hatred. We are doing pretty good i guess, no fights or anything lately, so i guess we are building a better relationship, and i found out, that through all the things she has done and said, she loves me, and I was too selfish to see that atleast i had one, so when i visit her, my father, and my siblings, she stills let's me know how hard it was to let me go, so I'm at a point a mixed feelings, and it's to tell if i can love her the same or not, and sometimes i stil doubt, I don't know, I'm just a stubborn girl. I just wanted to let people know that i don't mean any harm or offense to anyone. Thankyou for your time_

* * *

**Well, that was my little serious moment, obviously this isn't a oneshot, but if it's not good then i might not continue, i dont know, so if people read it, ofcourse i will, i'm not an asshole who lives off of reviews ((like "You must review or i wont write" nothing like that)) I hope you all like the little humor, and don't mind that Sakura and Sasuke, are alittle bit out of character, this isn't really the actual beginning, i guess it's a prologue, the actual story line will probally start next chapter or so, but i had the get the story off the ground so...yea, oh also please,**

** F.Y.EYE. warning-**

**please excuse grammer mistakes, I'm really bad with them, I haven't totally went over it and i don't have a BETA reader for right now, and volunteers would be nice.**

**well for anyone who wants to know-**

**Song 1: The kill**

** Artist:30 seconds to mars**

** Album: A beautiful lie**

**Song 2: Dearest**

** Artist:Ayumi Hamasaki**

** Album: idk, i just know it was an ending to Inuyasha**

**cya next chap.**

**The Angel Ninja  
**


End file.
